


Big School

by jrugg



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrugg/pseuds/jrugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David quite enjoys Catherine in her Sarah Postern costume when he visits her on set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big School

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to help with my own distraction with Catherine in that dress she wore in the pilot of Big School. As always, thanks for reading!

“Hello miss, I hear you are the new French teacher.”

Hands traveled over her hips and came to rest on her abdomen, pulling her so her back was pressed against a firm, warm body. Soft lips nuzzled her neck causing her to sigh contentedly.

 “You were brilliant earlier. I quite liked seeing you at the head of a classroom and speaking French…God, you know I love that. You sounded so sexy.”

She bit down on her lip to stifle a moan as David’s teeth nipped at the sensitive skin of her neck. “You’re daft. I’m playing a French teacher who hasn’t even been to France. I’m actually dumbing down my French for this role.”

“Doesn’t matter to me.” His lips continued to brush against her neck causing a pleasant shiver to run down her spine. Catherine turned in his embrace so she was now facing him.

 “You’re beautiful,” he whispered, slipping a hand beneath her hair and running his fingers over the shell of her ear. He loved this hairstyle on her, all shiny and straight and framing her face. Her fringe in addition to the makeup they had put her in caused her big blue eyes to pop even more than they usually did; she captivated him.

Her eyes fell closed and her lips pursed ever-so-slightly anticipating David’s next move. His fingers moved to the back of her neck entwining with her hair; he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a slow, tender kiss. Catherine moaned against David’s mouth when he teased her lips with his tongue, she opened her mouth and granted him access. His tongue rubbed against hers, his hand that wasn’t in her hair running over her hips to her backside until it was squarely on her bum.

They exchanged hungry, urgent kisses and then Catherine both felt and heard the zipper at the back of her dress being pulled down. Her eyes went to the door of the classroom, she was suddenly thankful that they were filming in a real school and that David had pulled down the covering for the window on the door. She could only hope that he had locked the door as well.

Any thoughts of privacy exited her mind as quickly as they had entered when David pushed her dress down her shoulders and bunched the bottom up around her hips. He lifted her up and sat her on the teacher’s desk, his lips attacking her neck and hurriedly making their way to her collarbone and chest. Catherine gripped the edge of the desk and her legs instinctively hooked around the back of David’s thighs.

 “Must you ruin all of my characters’ wardrobes? Every costume department I’ve worked with must hate you.” Catherine tried to sound stern but she was betrayed by the gasp she emitted when David gently bit her collarbone.

“Tell me one time I’ve ruined one of your costumes,” he said, his lips brushing the tops of her breasts.

“That blue dress from Much Ado…,” her words trailed off for a second as David’s fingers dipped into her bra, “ _anything_ Donna wore,” another gasp as he pulled the cups of her bra down, “or hell, even the Lauren Cooper get-up.” She ended with a moan as David’s lips wrapped around her nipple.

“I said one time. And at least I never wanted Nan,” he said when he released her nipple feeling her chuckle, his head still by her breasts. “It’s not my fault you are so damn sexy. I’m not going to ruin this dress, maybe leave it a bit wrinkled but I’ve done worse.”

Catherine leaned back on her elbows and watched as David ran his fingertips over her bare thighs, she parted her legs and his fingers moved to her inner thighs and up toward her knickers. She sucked in a breath when he ran the backs of his fingers over her knickers, feeling her most private of areas, the thin material between them already slightly damp. He pulled the fabric to the side and explored her wet folds, slipping a finger inside her quickly followed by a second.

“Oh, David,” she moaned, her head falling back on the desk with a thump but she didn’t care; she was more focused on what was happening between her legs. David tugged her knickers down her legs with his left hand, his fingers still moving inside of her. Catherine kicked the offending material off when it reached her ankles. David knelt down on the hard floor of the classroom, pulling Catherine’s legs forward so her bum hovered off the edge of the desk. He then darted his tongue out to taste her.

“Oh fuck!” Catherine exclaimed, holding onto the edge of the desk so tightly that her knuckles turned white. David flicked her clit with his tongue before wrapping his lips around it and suckling. Catherine lost herself in the sensation of his tongue and lips and fingers and before long she was biting down harshly on her lip, coming as silently as she could, grinding herself against David’s mouth.

He pulled away from her with a smile, his eyes twinkling. He watched Catherine’s breasts move up and down as she breathed heavily, coming down from the high of her orgasm. She was still wearing the teacher ID badge around her neck and he curled two fingers, the same fingers that had just been inside her, around the thick red string. He tugged at it gently, just enough to let her know what he wanted but also making her moan softly at the pressure of it on the back of her neck.

Catherine sat up and wrapped her arms around David’s neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. He fumbled with the fly of his jeans as Catherine moved her kisses along his jaw line and down to his throat, her tongue sliding along his Adam’s apple. David quickly pushed his jeans and boxers down and wrapped his arms around Catherine’s waist, lifting her off the desk. Her legs immediately went around his waist as he guided them to the filing cabinet next to the whiteboard. He pressed her back against the cabinet and she hissed as her warm skin came into contact with the cold metal. She quickly adjusted to the coolness on her back and moaned as she sunk herself down on David’s cock.

He was hot and thick inside of her and her walls stretched pleasurably around him. Her fingernails dug into his shoulder blades as she moved up and down on his cock. Her breasts bounced against his chest, the fabric of his shirt rubbing against her hard nipples.

“Fuck, Cath,” David groaned, his fingers clutching the soft skin of her bum. “I love being inside of you. So tight and wet…” his words trailed off in a strangled grunt when he felt her walls flutter around him. “Oh yes babe, you gonna come?”

“Yes,” Catherine whimpered. “I’m so fucking close.” She moved quickly and unsteadily; her arms and legs tightened around him and she came slightly louder than the first time, his name on her lips. She continued to rock against him as he thrust up into her until he emptied himself inside of her.

He carefully set her down on her feet, his arms still around her waist as her knees shook slightly. She pulled the cups of her bra back up to cover her breasts and hastily put her dress back into place, unsuccessfully trying to take out the wrinkles with her hands.

“Well it all seems to be in one piece,” Catherine said looking down at herself, “although the rumpled look is bound to give us away.”

“Are you complaining?” David asked, zipping up his fly.

“Not at all. I suppose we should get this costume department used to your visits as well.”

“Touché.”

Catherine raised an eyebrow. “Are you just saying that to get me to speak in French as well?”

David said nothing, he simply grinned.

“Well, mon amour, perhaps you will get an earful of dirty French when I get home tonight.”

“Can’t wait,” he murmured before kissing her, a perfect combination of gentle and passionate. He smoothed his hands over her hips knowing he had to leave now or he was bound to rip the dress off of her again, this time doing more damage than just wrinkles.


End file.
